Coming Home
by fairygirl90
Summary: Haruhi left Japan almost six years ago without a word to anyone. The only one who knew where she was and why she left was the all knowing Shadow King, now she is back now that she is ready and boy, does she have a surprise for her old friends. Will her friends be able to forgive her for leaving so abruptly and how will they react when she doesn't come home alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Again I come back to OHSHC fandom and present my newest idea. Sorry to disappoint anyone who had read my previous one shot this is not the story that is connected to it, that will come later as this story was practically begging to be written. I hope that I can continue to keep all my characters in character as many people have commented, however if anyone is no longer in character just blame it on them growing up. Also this is just a prologue so it's going to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own, neither OHSHC nor do I make any money from writing this, this story is purely for fun.**

**Warning: This story is going to be rated M as it contains allusions to and will possibly contain sex scenes in the future, so anyone who is uncomfortable with any sort of sex talk or is too innocent to be reading such things should click the little back button.**

Haruhi peeked out between her eyelashes, almost scared to see the result of her most recent test. Normally she wouldn't be bothered as she is always well prepared for such things; however this was not that kind of test. She took a deep breath and peeked down at the small stick in her hands and groaned.

_How on Earth did this happen? Why?_ She thought to herself as she slumped and rested her head on the bathroom's counter.

_How could this be? I don't understand how this happened… okay I know how this happened, but how? _she wondered as she tried to pick herself up, dropping the positive pregnancy test in the trash bin, no sense in hiding it as she would be telling her father everything when he got home, and got up to make herself some relaxing tea. After the tea had been made she sat down with her cup and started thinking.

_Okay I have to think about this rationally. There is no way that I can tell him as he would automatically want us to get married and to be honest that is not what I want at all. _The brunette scrunched her nose at that thought. _Also I don't think I would ever be able to be okay with myself if I took another human being's life. I will no doubt have to tell my father. Also I will have to decide what I will be doing after school is done, thank God I only have two months left at Ouran so I can at least finish high school without a fuss. I will also have to start going to a doctor, hopefully Kyoya doesn't think to look in my medical files, but I shall have to hope that he doesn't think it profitable to check on my health anytime soon. I wonder if I should tell the guys, but if I tell them then _he_ will know. How do I hide this from the most crazy, wealthy, interfering, closest friends I know? If I stop hanging out with them Tamaki will go nuts calling the police, the army, whatever he can until he can find me. The twins will flood my phone with calls and texts and will constantly harass my father and pound at my door until I come out (not that Tamaki won't already be doing that).Honey will most likely try to pummel anyone he thinks might have taken me away and of course Takashi and their brothers will back him up/ reign him in. Kyoya would probably be the first to figure it out; I will just have to hope that when he does he will come to me first, rather than inform the others right away .I will have to talk to my father about my options for that. Also I will have to stop the arrangement, as there is no doubt that as attentive as he is he would miss any changes in my body .Thankfully we agreed that we only had to state the reason for dissolution if we feel comfortable talking about it. God! How on earth did this happen?!_ Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She went to take another sip of tea, but found her cup to be empty. She checked the time and figured that now would be a good time to start supper before her father came home. She sighed and steeled herself for what would likely be the most embarrassing talk of her entire life.

**Okay so Kudos to anyone who can guess who the father of Haruhi's baby is lol, I put in a couple tiny hints. Also I wanted to ask you guys how you think this could have happened. I have a few ideas and I would like YOUR opinion on it so please drop a review or PM to let me know what you think. My ideas are: **

**Broken/ torn condom**

**Haruhi forgot or lost her birth control**

**Frenzied coupling leads to forgetting protection (in the heat of the moment)**

**Drunken/ unplanned coupling leads to forgetting protection**

**Faulty birth control**

**BAD luck (just happen to be part of the point whatever statistic of people who get pregnant even while taking precautions)**

**Just to let you know that with the character I have in mind 3 and 4 are unlikely, but possible, eek, another hint lol. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Home

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, this year really sucks for me so far so I haven't been doing too well on actually being able to update stuff, I hope that changes I don't want any more bad luck. Anyways we skip ahead about six years from when we have last seen Haruhi, I hope this chapter fits everyone's expectations, I really loved the reviews I got, but it did make me a tad nervous in writing this chapter. I'm also kind of sad that no one was able to guess the identity of the father, although I'm more than sure everyone will know who it is from this chapter (anyone want to try guessing again?).**

**Anyways I do not own OHSHC the characters all belong to Bisco Hatori, I'm just playing out my what ifs for fun, no money is made.**

**Please enjoy the chapter **

Kyoya looked up from the book he had been reading. He had been waiting in the airport for Haruhi and her daughter Lillian to arrive for about an hour now. _I knew I should have convinced her to use the private jet instead of commercial. Those things are never on time._ The repressed the urge to roll his eyes. _At least I managed to upgrade her to first class; no doubt she will be furious with me when she finally gets here, something about wasting money needlessly. _The raven haired man adjusted his glasses to hide the small smile he was unable to repress. _When will she learn that I don't waste money? Ah there they are._

Kyoya didn't bother hiding his smile at the sight of his favourite female host and her small daughter. Lillian was holding her mother's hand and seemed to be quietly taking everything in with her large, chocolate eyes. He walked up to the pair and was instantly enveloped in a hug. He tried to appear affronted by the gesture (he did have a reputation to up hold after all), but knew he was probably failing miserably. Ever since he helped Haruhi run off to the States the two had been steadily growing closer and he was used to her random embraces that he would normally not allow (with the exception of Tamaki – not that he had a choice with the blonde). After greeting Haruhi he bent down so he could get a better look at Lillian, he hadn't seen her in a few weeks, not since he had last visited to discuss Haruhi's return.

"Hello Lillian, welcome to Japan." He said smiling, trying not to let his glasses glare at her (it was hard as he did it so often, but he genuinely liked the small dark haired girl and didn't want to scare her).

"Hello uncle Kyo." She said quietly looking straight at him. He knew not to take the less than enthusiastic response to heart as that was simply the way Lillian was.

"Well now shall we go then? I know that your father is ecstatic that you have returned. He wanted to be here, unfortunately there was an accident at work and he had to cover for someone who ended up injured."

"Will they be okay?" Haruhi asked eyes wide. Kyoya nodded.

"Of course, he'll be just fine. It was just a mild sprain, but he will have to stay off his feet for a while so your father will probably be working more than he expected to for a bit."

"I'm glad he will be okay and I don't want dad to feel like he has to take time off to see me. I plan on staying in Japan now that I'm home, even if it means facing everyone again." Haruhi smiled sadly.

"Don't be sad mommy." Lillian whispered as she hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Now who is the mommy?" Haruhi asked laughing a bit as she bent down to return the hug. Lillian smiled slightly before pulling away and looking at Kyoya expectantly. Kyoya took this as his cue to change the subject.

"Now I realise that while you were in first class the food is immensely better than coach, however any commercial food I do not wish on anyone, so shall we go to lunch while we wait for your father to get home?"

"That sounds good Kyo, however nothing fancy; you already paid for first class tickets here. I can't believe you did that! We would have been perfectly fine in coach, anything more is just a waste!"

"Haruhi believe me it was money well spent that would not have been spent elsewhere. Besides I had to get you something for your return."

"Still it was unnecessary." She replied, obviously still uneasy about accepting anything from anyone else.

"I liked it mommy, there was a lot of room and the ladies were nice." Lillian said. Haruhi was shocked, her daughter didn't usually say much. Haruhi smiled.

"In that case, thank you Kyo." Kyoya looked down at the little girl and saw the slight grin she shot in his direction before she went back to observing the others in the airport. Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up again, it wouldn't do for Haruhi to know her daughter was already manipulating her quite well, he was quite proud of Lillian for that.

Kyoya took them to a small restaurant he had ensured that the others didn't have any reservations here and that the employees knew he wanted privacy, just because no reservations had been made didn't mean the others wouldn't drop by on a whim. They made small talk over lunch, mostly catching up over the last couple weeks, Lillian of course just listening and not saying too much. She surprised the adults at the end of the meal though.

"Mommy it's really nice here I hope we stay. You do your bar test and we can stay with grandpa and uncle Kyo, kay? I wanna meet everybody too, you tell such good stories mommy. I think I'm tired can we go to Grandpa's house?"

Haruhi's face softened, she often forgot that Lillian became quite a bit more open when she was tired. Kyoya was amazed he had never seen Lillian like this before he always made sure to visit while she was awake or already in bed, either that or Haruhi always put her to bed before she got this tired.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his hand towards Haruhi to help her out of her seat before she grabbed her daughter. He led them to the waiting limousine to take Haruhi home for the first time in five and a half years.

"She's right I can't relax now, I have to prepare for Japan's bar exam! Getting my law degree is useless if I can only use it in Massachusetts! Oh no if my dad's working more he won't be able to watch Lillian!" the brunette gasped after the little one fell asleep in the car.

"Relax Haruhi, if you are that worried about it I can watch her. To be honest I was thinking of going to see everyone right away, but if you are going to be busy I can introduce her to the others first. I'm sure she'll win them over and they will no doubt forgive you when they see you again." Kyoya reasoned. _She doesn't need to know that I was expecting her to end up being busy and that I planned on having Lillian meet the others first for precisely that reason. If Haruhi is staying I want her to be able to see us all again without any problems and unfortunately there will probably only be two other people who will not care about her running off besides myself. _Kyoya smirked to himself, the others still didn't know the part he had played in Haruhi's 'disappearance', he had helped her get a scholarship to an American college in Boston and had bought an apartment building and set it up so she would stay there for a really low rent (not that she knew he owned it). He had also ensured that he screened the doctors that took care of her in the states and that he visited every few weeks (on business trips to the other hosts). He had even done extensive background checks on anyone she wanted to hire as a babysitter/ nanny and investigated the school she picked out for Lillian's kindergarten classes (not that Haruhi knew most of that either). He had wanted her to be able to follow her dreams without having to worry too much and being pressured by her family and Lillian's father's family to get married or having to worry about money and what she wouldn't be able to give her daughter. He had subtly made sure she had nothing to worry about, while making sure she didn't think he was offering charity (he knew after three years being her friend that any perceived hint of charity would get thrown back in his face), he knew that she suspected that he had something to do with how easy her life overseas had been, but hadn't been able to prove it, he wasn't about to tell her either.

"I guess, if you really don't mind." She hesitantly agreed, biting her lip. Kyoya knew she was warring with wanting to be there with her daughter and studying so she could make sure they had a future in Japan.

"I don't." he replied. "I will pick her up at nine tomorrow, God knows Tamaki still doesn't know the term sleeping in. I let him know that I would be bringing someone to visit with me tomorrow. He will either have the others gathered or I will go see them separately."

"Sir we are here." His driver called through the partition.

"Thank you Hotta." Kyoya stated as he helped Haruhi lift her daughter from the seat, he walked them to the door of her father's apartment, reminding her again that he would be by in the morning.

He sighed as he returned to the car, tomorrow was going to be a long day, and hopefully he would be able to get most of his work done relatively early so he would get a decent amount of sleep. Lillian had tried to wake him up once when she was three, suffice it to say she never did it again, he didn't want to be escorting her around when he felt less than gentlemanly (or like a demon as the others put it). He relaxed as he pulled out his familiar black notebook and began the tedious task of starting on his to do list for when he reached home.

**So the previous question is still in effect, but this question will affect the next chapter: Should Lillian meet all the hosts at once or one or two at a time with Kyoya?**

**Anyways what do you think, I love you all and not just for your reviews (although they do help ;P), let me know what you think!**


End file.
